Dinner at the Malfoys
by dumplingdoo
Summary: Sirius and Tonks are invited to the Malfoys for a family dinner. What could possibly go wrong? Casual one shot. T for language.


Dinner at the Malfoys

"Why are we here?" Sirius laughed. Nymphadora patted his back comfortingly.

"Because despite wanting desperately to kill us, we make fabulous dinner guests?" she shrugged. Sirius nodded, pleased with her answer. He raised his fist to the tall, lacquered black-green door and knocked.

In their silence they heard shouts from inside. Clearly arguing over who should greet them in. Finally, the door opened, revealing a tall blond teenager.

'Hello little Draco." Sirius said with a smile plastered on his face; he reached up and attempted to pinch the blond's cheeks; who quickly stepped aside and did a low grunt to usher them in. Sirius hurried inside to get out of the cold. He was followed by Tonks, she paused besides Draco and did a loud, menacing warthog like grunt into his ear.

Draco scowled something then rushed in front of Sirius to lead the pair to the dining room. They passed drawing rooms, and weaved around the emerald emblazoned hallways until they finally got to the dining room.

"Sirius, Nymphadora." Narcissa said curtly, standing up, "Please, sit down." she said, gesturing her hand towards the two empty seats.

"Thanks." Tonks smiled, sitting down directly opposite Bellatrix. Draco sat next to her deranged aunt, and he could not hide his distaste for her more than anyone else could as he slyly inched his cutlery and plate away from her. Sirius sat opposite Draco and next to Tonks. Glaring at him from the head of the table was Luicius.

"These goblets would look awful nice at my place." Sirius said, taking the silver, emerald studded goblet away from his lips. "JOKE. IT'S A JOKE." he sighed, watching Lucius grip his steak knife dangerously tight.

"So...your hair is...pink now." Narcissa said, looking genuinely interested in Tonks who blushed. Sirius ruffled a hand through her bubblegum pink hair.

"Oh yeah." Tonks said, jerking her head so Sirius would stop, "Thought I needed a change from green."

"I-I like it." Draco piped up, "It's differe-"

"Clash awfully with your blood though, don't you think Nymphadora." Bellatrix cackled, showing her yellow teeth.

"Really Bellatrix?" Sirius shot a filthy look across to her, "That's your dinner party conversation?"

"Honestly, Bella." Narcaissa said, "Can't we just have a nice family dinner." Bellatrix sneered at the thought of looking upon Sirius and Tonks as family, but did not answer back.

"Ah, lovely." Sirius said as plates full of pheasant, and roasted meats, roast potatoes and parsnips materialized onto the table. Silver gravy boats dotted in between the spaces.

"Everyone, help yourself." Lucius said to the table, though really it was to ease Sirius and Tonks who sat still waiting for permission to start eating.

Slowly, the pair picked up one piece from each plate then carefully began eating.

"Honestly, as if we'd use poison, we actually have standards you know." Lucius sighed through his mouthful of parsnip. He swished his silvery blond hair over his shoulder, "Just dig in."

Eventually, the whole family were eating whole heartedly. In silence.

"So, these Greyback attacks." Narcissa announced over her creme caramel, "Pretty scary, huh?"

"I heard the sick bastard tried getting into a children's hospital." Sirius said, stabbing into his sticky toffee pudding.

"Shacklebolt stopped him didn't he?" Lucius asked after a bite of chocolate cake.

"Madeye too." Tonks smiled proudly over her sundae.

"Werewolves." Bellatrix spat. Her arms were crossed and she sat as far back into her chair as she could. "Disgusting things. I'd kill the lot of them if I had the chance."

"Don't you dare let those words out of your filthy little mouth again." Tonks shouted, beating Sirius to it, "You? Talking about vile creatures? That's enough hypocrisy for one night _auntie._" she stood up from the table.

"Thanks for dinner." she smiled to Narcissa, before walking out.

"Oh and by the way." she said, peeking her back around, "Werewolves certainly aren't bad in bed."

"NYMPHADORA!" Sirius shrieked, chasing after Tonks. He caught up to her in the hallway and stepped in time with her. They snaked through various hallways and let themselves out of the door. They strolled down the garden, avoiding eye contact with the peacocks.

"Remus?" he asked finally.

"Of course." she smiled. The moonlight cast shadows on her face making her look more mature, more beautiful. Her cheeks tinted a rosy blush.

"Lupin and my niece." Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Your second cousin."

"My niece." he insisted, wrapping a protective arm around her. "He's a good guy, he'll look after you."

"He is." Tonks nodded in agreement.

"So little Tonks, marriage? Family?" Sirius asked gleefully.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe, I mean we've..." she smiled mid sentence, a look of pure, unconditional love glazed over her eyes, "We've _tried_."

"Ah." Sirius smirked knowingly.

"Erm, Sirius? This way?" Tonks said, pulling at the collar of his suit. He'd stopped outside the gate, his expression grew darker. "Sirius? Padfoot? Sirius?"

"**I'M KILLING THAT BASTARD**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hope you liked it, it was pretty rushed, but I really just wanted to push it out there so forgive the lack of story and PAZZAZZ**

**Reviews are always welcome, have a lovely day :D**

**dumplingdoo**


End file.
